Legends Die All The Time
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: The hitwoman is based on the Sarah Michelle Gellar cameo character she did on the last week on a AMC. What if she was a hitwoman who works for Reese and kills Erica as well as...
1. Chapter 1

_Legends die all the time_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One _

_She acted the part...__**I'm Erica Kane's daughter, I see vampires...**_

_She got released...__**She went down the tunnel and shot two people first Erica who was going to be in the way of J.R.'s line of fire who was her original target... **_

_The bullets hit Erica in the head and in the chest. The woman ran through the hall and got out as quickly as possible. _

_Panic ensued as J.R fell through the door of the passage-way as everyone rushed to the fallen bodies. One week later Erica and J.R's funeral happened..._

_**She got away...**__The money was in her account, the gun was destroy and no one thought it was the crazy person who claimed to be Erica Kane's daughter. __**She got the call. **__"Hey there." The woman said and Reese Williams asked, "Did you take care of them?" "It's perfect." The woman said to Reese and added, "You come down here and play the concerned ex." "Baby you are the greatest. Make sure you..." The woman said and there was the secret knock as the woman hid her gun in the back of her pants. Reese was on the other side of the door as the woman opened it she kissed her girlfriend..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Legends die all the time_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Everyone wanted answers to the questions on who shot Erica and J.R. as someone in disguises was listening in.. _

_"All we have is the bullets were from two seperate guns, one was found at the scene and the other was gone, the direction of the shot suggested it was done by an expert and J.R made the other shot." Jesse said and Kendall responded, "That's all you got my mother is dead from J.R and some psycho." _

_The woman took exception to that remark she wasn't crazy...__**She only acted like it, there's a difference besides she could never stand Erica's books. **_

_So after another round of yelling at Jesse everyone was dismissed and a text was send to the woman's phone. It was Reese and it stated how she was going to make contact with Bianca. So the woman left as she came in. _

_Marissa was watching the kids and Bianca came back. Her girlfriend was so distaught about what was going on that things would a routine Bianca tells her what's going on and Marissa does what she can. A.J was also very much wanted to be alone from the adults but not with his fellow brothers and sisters. He wasn't mad at them but sad he wouldn't see his father again. _

_"I just can't believe she's actually gone, I don't what to do without her here. I mean I know what to do but just without her there..." Bianca said and then there was a knock on the door as Marissa went to go answer it, it was Reese. Miranda and Gabrielle rush to her. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Legends Die All The Time_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_**Author's Notes: This is going to get a little mature...**_

_The woman watched through the camera there was in Reese jacket button.._

_**"The red head is cute. What is it about being with Bianca?" The woman asked herself and added, "I mean she looks like a school girl who never had sex. Ill." **_

_"What happened?" Reese asked and Bianca told them about the party, how they would celebrating how Adam and Brooke would together. How Erica was going after Jackson and the two shots. Bianca told her that Erica was shot in the head. "It's like she wasn't even there, It's like this was personal." Bianca said. _

_**"Oh school girl you don't have a clue...She hates Marrisa but I hate her father more...She wants you back but I hate the dearly departed Erica more...J.R was fun." The woman said and then she took off her panties...**_

_"I can't believe Erica died in front of all those people." Reese said and Marrisa responded, "You knew Bianca was locked in a closet and had to deal with her mother when she thought she was crazy, where would you?" Marrisa asked and Bianca loved the Marrisa was being protective and that was a good point. _

_**"...Dammit ruin my orgasm..." The woman said as pulled up her panties...**_

_**Author's Notes: Chapter Five I will let you know the motive**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Legends Die All The TIme_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_"Bianca didn't want me in her life I was scared, I called." Reese said and Marissa sarascatically responded, "Oh my God that took so much for you to do that." At this point the kids wouldn't in the room. "What you been dating her for a minute I have kids with Bianca?" Reese asked_

_**"You have no idea how hard it was for me to fix her...You have no clue you are a terrible person Marissa.. She came to me and we would dating but I knew she had baggage and she was confused. She was trying to work it out and she wanted her kids. She wants me too even if she wants the school girl. I love her Bianca for who she is at least, you suck but Reese does it really good. So she wanted Erica dead so you can't run to her unless it's in a graveyard and my personal favor J.R because he was there and so Marissa could have a child when Bianca is gone. So we're together until further notice but if Bianca never comes around it's either I killed her which is my secret or my Reese gets her...I kill her anyway..." The woman said to herself.**_

_"I'm here for my kids." Reese said and Bianca responded, "Why now?" "Because I want my family back." Reese told Bianca and __**the woman pick up her cell phone to see a countdown on it. **__"Marissa you got another funeral to go to..." The woman said to herself. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Legends All The TIme_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Five_

_After the altercation Reese went back to her room and the woman said, "__**That bitch Marrisa." **__"Calm down Bianca is just confused we did this for her. She's going to see life without her mother and Marissa will see we did her a favor because..." Reese said and the woman walked to Reese. "Marrisa is going to be a problem..." The woman said and then show the countdwon..." Poor Marrisa she will lose her father..." The woman said to her and gave Reese such a passionate kiss..."You see everything is going to work out." The woman told Reese and Reese responded, "I don't want you to think you're just a back-up." "Don't worry just get your girl." The woman told Reese. _

_Later on that night as the kids would in the room. Marrisa was getting a foot rub from Bianca. "You know I think you are an awesome girlfriend..." Bianca said and Marrisa responded, "No one hurts my Bianca. Has Reese always been so intense?" "Sometimes." Bianca said and Marrisa responded, "Sometimes that look on her Bianca that was..." _

_The phone rang...The woman and Reese would having sex but Reese must remember after she gets her girlfriend off to get the kids room ready to visit. _


End file.
